KickAss and Sweet Cake
by TeslowSistersInc
Summary: Pein has something up his sleeve when he sends two of his female Akatsuki members on a mission. How's Anita going to get away from two drunken idiots? What's in store for Maggie? And why is there no cake!


**_Disclaimer: _****_Maggie: I will own the Naruto characters some day! Mwhahahaha_**

**_Anita: Yes, some day, sissy. But until then, they were created and are owned by the lovely Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Maggie: I wonder how much it would cost to buy them._**

**_Anita: More than what we will ever have._**

**_Maggie: We can still try to save up._**

**_Anita: We do own our characters: Anita and Maggie._**

* * *

_**Anita: This is a double one-shot that I decided to write for my sissy for her birthday. It took meh forever to get it done and up cause I got sick. Thanks a lot, sissy. You made me sick.**_

**_Maggie: Don't blame me. I'm not the one that got you sick. Blame your immune system for being so weak. And I'm the one who had to the take time to rewrite and fix your mistakes, and then put this thing up. I helped write some of it anyway, but at least my part didn't need fixing or anything._**

**_Anita: But it was my idea. And shud up about my spelling mistakes. Everyone has them. Including you once in a blue moon. And I is not weak._**

**_Maggie: Blah blah blah! And I wasn't talking about you, although..._**

**_Anita: Don't finish that sentence. *pounces on sister before she can say another word* Please enjoy the story while I tame my sister. :D_**

**_Maggie: I shall never be tamed!_**

**_Anita: *duck tapes sister's mouth*_**

**_Maggie: *glares at younger sister*_**

**_Anita: On with the story while I run away. Byezzzzzzz! *dashes off*_**

**_Maggie: *runs after sister*_**

* * *

**KickAss and Sweet Cake**

It was a dark and brooding night, and all of the Akatsuki members were in their rooms minding their own bussiness; until the front entrance slammed open reveiling two angry females, drenched from the freezing rain. All of the members could sense their auora; it was thick with loathe and hatred. Pein raised his eyebrow sensing that his little workers were back from their mission early. He slowly stood bathing in the hatred that was bouncing off both girls.

_'Maggie and Anita must be mad for why they were sent there,' _Pein pondered to himself.

The girls went to the kitchen and started to strip down to their underwear. Pein finally came down stairs with two small Akatsuki robes. Smirking at Maggie's appearence, he handed them the robes.

"About damn time, Pein!" Maggie said angrily.

"You have sent us on some wild missions, Pein-sama, but this takes the cake," Anita said glaring at him. "Speaking of cake, do we have any?"

"No, Anita-san, you will have to bake one, and it was not a wild mission," Pein chuckled.

"The Hell you say!" Maggie screamed. "I should kill you for that damn mission! No way in Hell would I have ever done that! You should have done it yourself or have Dei-kun do it since he looks like a girl. And furthermore...Wait! Did you just laugh, Pein?"

"Maggie, will you accompany me to the office so we can talk alone, and Anita, make sure someone watches you bake," Pein ordered both girls.

"I would rather not, but do I have a choice," Maggie said both irratated and tiredly. "Or I could just stay here and watch her bake," she whispered.

"Good idea! I will fetch Tobi-kun in helping me bake," Anita said running to fetch her adorable little companion.

"Tobi is on a mission with Deidara and Sasori, Anita-san," Pein murmured, "and you don't have a choice, Maggie."

"Aww! No fair," Anita whined. "Otayy, I go fetch fishy-dude. He can be my taster."

"That's what I said, you damn baka. I didn't say it as a question," Maggie said under her breath.

"Well, Kisame should be in the Uchiha's room," he stated turning around. Pein signaled Maggie to follow him upstairs to the office.

Maggie reluctantly followed him up the stairs, stopping every once in awhile. She dreaded what was to come next. She really wasn't a people person, unlike her sister.

**

* * *

**

_**With Anita**_

Anita ran hastily to the Uchiha's room. When she opened the door, she was in for the shock of her life, well for her, a happy shock. Let's just hope she has a video camera. She was about to burst into the room, when she heard laughter. She slowly opened the door and put a random video camera in the door. What she was watching on that tape would have been shocking to anyone who saw it with their own eyes. What she witnessed was so utterly horrifying and terrorizing that no fan of Itachi or Kisame should ever see the footage on the video camera. Anita, would have done it anyway just despite them. She flung the door open. Both men just turned and looked at her.

"Smile for the camera, boys," Anita said laughing.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and then nodded. They turned their gazes to Anita. They both had gleaming eyes and smirks plastered on their faces.

"Eeep!" Anita screamed before turning around and running out of the room.

Both guys jumped up and ran after her. She flew through the hallways as if her feet weren't touching the floor and she was flying. She ran straight into the livingroom, frantically looking around to find a hiding spot or something.

"Must escape weird people," Anita muttered over and over again hiding under the table.

The boys came running in the room, searching for the short, little pinkette Akatsuki member.

"Come out, *hic* come out, *hic* wherever you *hic* are," one of them said hiccupping.

"NEEVVVVAAAAAA," Anita screamed doing hand signs.

A clone of her poofed out of nowhere and ran back to the hallway. The real Anita ran to the kitchen to hide once more. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and split up to chase after the sneaky little brat. Kisame staggered down the hallway once more after the one he thought was real. Itachi went into the kitchen knowing the real Anita was in there somewhere. Anita hid in the pantry and turned the light off quickly.

_'Please, Kami, don't let these drunks find me like this,' _Anita whined pulling her cloak closer around her body.

Itachi stepped into the kitchen and looked around. He activated his Sharingan and scanned the kitchen. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He heard a crash coming from his right and he turned and walked toward the pantry.

_'Shit! Why did I slip on that stupid broom,"_Anita cursed thinking on burning it.

As Itachi came closer and closer, Anita panicked even more with every step she heard him take. Anita swallowed hard once she heard Itachi in front of the pantry door.

Anita franticly looked for a shelf or barrel or something she could hide in. To her luck, there was nothing. She looked back up to the door. The knob was slowly turning and she was panicking even more with every ticking second.

_'He will kill me! I shouldn't have recorded them playing the strip poker drinking game,' _Anita cried to herself mentally. _'Think fast, Anita!'_

The door was pulled open all the way. Itachi looked in to see a sad, little pink-haired girl on the floor. Anita looked up into Itachi's cold eyes.

"Ita-kun, I'm hungry," Anita complained putting her cutest look on her face.

"Give me that tape first then I will make you something," he said trying to look mean, despite his flushed cheeks.

"No," Anita pouted.

"And why not?" Itachi asked with a failed stern look.

"Because, I didn't record it. I forgot to put the tape in it," Anita lied, sticking her tongue out and rubbing the back of her head, hoping that he would be destracted by something else.

She put down her arm and searched the pantry with her crimson red eyes, but saw nothing. She slumped in the floor and shrugged.

"Seeing how it's something you would do, I believe you. What do you want to eat?" Itachi asked convinced.

_'__**Chaa! Score one for Anita**__,'_her inner-self cheered._ '__**Hey! I will get you back for that comment! Besides, you wouldn't even be able to find the camera anyway**__.__** I hid it in a very sacred place that no one would even dare to look**__.'_ "You pick. What do you want to eat, Ita-kun?" Anita asked leaning back. "You're probably hungry anyway since you're drunk," she added.

"I most certaintly am not. I am an Uchiha. We Uchihas can hold our liquor quit well, thank you very much," he said annoyed at the accusation. "But, yes, I am hungry," he added.

Anita snickered.

_'He looks so cute with his cheeks red_,' she thought to herself, the thought making her blush.

"I am in the mood for something sweet," he said.

"Oh, yeah! I was going to make cake," Anita chirped when she remembered what she was suppose to be doing.

"Sounds good to me. I will help. I just need some more sake to drink," he stated.

"There should be some in the fridge. Do you want me to get it?" Anita asked sitting up.

Anita got on her knees and looked up at Itachi, waiting for his reply. Itachi looked at the petite, pinkette and smirked.

"No, there is some on the top shelf in here," Itachi stated pointing to it.

Anita looked up and saw the evil bottle. She gulped and hoped that he would get it.

"Will you get it, since I am apparently drunk," Itachi humored. "You wouldn't want me to fall and hit you, now would you, Anita-chan?"

"Gahhh! Fine, but you stand near the door, ok," Anita stated fighting back the soon-to-be blush.

He nodded and stepped back as she asked, unknowingly to her it would give him a better view. Anita began to climb the shelves and slowly make her way to the 'Holy Sake.' He cloak unraveled from her hand and flowed loosely around her small body. Itachi's eyebrow lifted as her robe flowed around, showing her underwear.

_'Why is she only in her underwear?'_ Itachi pondered to himself musingly.

Anita finally reached the top of 'Mt. Pantry' and received the bottle. All of a sudden, there was a tremor throughout the house and she lost her footing. Itachi stepped forward and caught the pink-haired angel.

"Hmm, no wonder you're called the 'Fallen Angel," Itachi teased her.

She blused at the fact that her cloak was wide open, showing off her white bra and her see through, white panties, too.

_'OMG! Why?'_ Anita cried to herself.

"Why do you look upset, Angel," Itachi murmured into her neck.

"Ita...Itachi," Anita squeaked feeling his hot breath on her skin.

"Anita, what's wrong?" Itachi whispered into her ear.

Anita gasped as his breath tickled her ear. She squirmed in his firm arms. Itachi smirked at her reaction and continued with his attacks on her sensitive skin. Anita squeaked and whimpered at Itach's evil attacks.

"Are you not huuunnn...gry, Itachi-kun?" Anita breathed out.

Itachi paused, thinking as an idea rolled around in that conniving head of his and then he smiled. Anita stopped breathing. She knew he was up to something evil. Uchihas never smile unless they have something up their sleeves. Itachi slid Anita down to where she was blushing against his tone chest and he leaned in.

"I want something sweet, Pet-chan," Itachi purred in her ear. **(Anita: Soon to be uploaded will be Pet-chan, the story behind this lol)**

Her body involuntarily shook at the many thoughts of what type of sweets he wanted. Kami, was she lost in his black orbs. She felt as if she were drowning in a pool of abyss when she looked at him. His breath even made her feel fuzzy. Sadly, she knew it wasn't the alcohol. It was him. He gave her a small, chaste kiss, but then it grew more demanding. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her up on his lap as he leaned back on the stack of drinks in the pantry.

"Itachi, please stop. Not today. I'll pay my debt back another time," Anita begged using her puppy-dog pout jutsu.

"Fine, but you will take care of this sooner or later, Anita-chan," Itachi commented pointing to his lap.

"Okie. Lets go bake a cake so sissy can have it for breakfast!" Anita shouted finally leaving the evil pantry room.

They went into the kitchen and baked Maggie a double fudge, chocolate cake. Unknown to the other Akatsuki memebers, chocolate gets Maggie acting all hyper and stuff, just like Tobi. Oh the horror they will see tomorrow.

* * *

_**With Maggie**_

Pein and Maggie reached the office. He opened the door for her.

"Don't think you being nice to me will get you out of an ass beating," Maggie commented passing the thresh hold into the dark abyss.

The door slammed shut and she heared it lock.

"Pein, what are you up to?" Maggie questioned getting into her defense stance.

"I'll let you know when you need to know," he chuckled deeply into her ear.

His mouth brushed her ear and Maggie shivered at his ghost like breaths against her skin. She turned toward him and grabbed his cloak.

"Wha...What are you doing, Pein-sama?" Maggie questioned trying to keep from giving in to her primal urges.

"Maggie," Pein huskly whispered into her ear.

Pein wrapped his slender arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her body toward his firm chest. She held her moan in from the feeling his defined body. He growled deep in his chest and brought his face to Maggie's in a bruising kiss. She whimpered when he licked across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He started to take off his cloak. Maggie stopped fidgeting and watched, transfixed, as pieces of his perfect chest were revealed inch by inch. When he was done unbuttoning, he threw his cloak into the corner of the room. Maggie watched as the cloak was thrown to the corner of the room. Her gaze quickly went back to Pein's partially shown well-toned chest as soon as the piece of material hit the floor. Her gaze crept ever so painfully slow up to his face.

"Do you like?" Pein said smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" Maggie whispered.

"Cause, do you know how hard it is to contain myself from ravishing your body, Maggie?" he retorted gazing at her body under the cloak.

"Not really, cause no one has ever showed any interest. They stay away for fear, but that's how I like it," Maggie said staring into his swirly orange eyes.

"I promise, you will like what I have for you and plus you may make any member do what you want for a mission," Pein retorted shivering at her stare.

"So this means you are retiring and making me the official new Leader and does that mean I can make you do whatever I want for a mission as well?" Maggie asked smuggly.

"As long you go on the mission with me, and no, I'm not stepping down, but you have total rule under me," he chuckled. "Yet, you have to run it by me first."

He pulled Maggie into a passionate kiss again, but not letting go of her this time. Maggie struggled a little bit, trying to push him off. She didn't want to give in to the warm, delicious taste of his lips. Not yet anyway. She wanted to toy with him just a bit. She wanted to know the real reason behind all of it: the mission, the sudden interest in her, and the real reason he was being so nice to avoid the ass kicking of a lifetime that would soon be coming his way. Pein pulled away and kissed at her jaw, going up to her earlobe, licking her cheek along the way. Her body trembled and his right hand drifted from her shoulder to the front of the cloak. He swiftly took the cloak off of her in one quick motion. Maggie gasped as the wind rushed passed her, making her shiver in the cold, dark room. Pein's hand rested on her hip, feeling her soft flesh. His fingertips lightly brushing her side as he slid his hand to the small of her back, tracing patterns on the surface of her skin while slowly leading her to the bed. His lips went back to hers in a teeth-crashing kiss. She let out another moan, her grip tightening on his shoulders even more. She felt herself losing all sense of control. The harder he kissed her, the more aroused she became. The second he bit her on the lips and the blood started seeping through her lips and into her mouth to her tongue, is when she finally lost it. She gave in to his desires. She kissed him back full-force. She bit on his lip, making it swollen and red. She slid her hands under his shirt and roamed all over his body, feeling just how well-toned he was. Pein moaned even more when she finally gave into the desires. She didn't realize that he had backed her up all the way to the bed. The back of her leg touched the cold metal, making her shiver in his arms, which made him want more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly lowered her onto the bed. Her tongue played with his piercings as he kissed her more roughly and more deeply. His tongue found hers, which caused an all-out tongue battle. His right hand was holding her up off the bed closer to him while he hovered over her tiny form. His left arm was holding himself up on the bed. He lowered her all the way down on the bed. Her body relaxed more now that she was lying down. His right hand left the small of her back. He moved his hand to her hips. He lightly touched her soft, pale skin, and she was already shivering. His lips traveled away from hers, which caused her to whimper. He just smiled a small smile. His lips traveled to her chin and to her jaw line. He kissed down her neck and back up to her ears. He licked and sucked, not leaving one untouched surface on her skin. He traveled back down her neck, kissing and sucking and leaving his hot breath everywhere his lips went. She shivered every time his hot breath touched her cool, bare skin. Then all of a sudden a tremor went through the base.

"Huh?" Maggie breathed.

"Don't mind it. Probably Anita fighting the drunken idiots," Pein muttered continuing what he was doing.

He spread her legs with his knee and positioned himself above her. He hovered over her body sending ghostly kisses everywhere. Maggie started for his shirt, but Pein stopped her hands with his and placed them on her stomach. He leaned up and pulled his shirt off, his muscles rippled as he done so. Maggie's eyes roamed all over his well-toned chest and went down to his pants. The bulge in his pants let her know how serious he was with her. She groaned with anticipation, and of the fact that it's been a very long time since she has indulged herself in this primal game, and even longer since she has been with him. Oh how jealous she thought Konan would be if she knew that Pein was like this with Maggie. She lost her train of thought when Pein opened her cloak, revealing her black bra and her see through mesh panties. He smirked and dipped down taking the sides of her panties. He pulled them off, throwing them into a random corner. She leaned up and scraped her nails across his back. He reached around and popped off her bra with one swift move. Her breast bounced after being freed from their oppressor. Pein's eyes watched hungrily, ready to devour Maggie whole. With her naked body below him, it drove him even crazier. He wanted her, and he wanted her NOW. He stood gracefully and stripped himself of his pants. He stood there in his glorious pride. **(Anita: Penis! lol)** He kneeled back down to her level and teased her entrance with his cock. She yelped at the sudden friction and attention to her womanhood. She missed him like this. Yet, once again with him messing with her. She rolled her head back and let out a deep moan. Pein had two fingers in her; he thrusted his fingers slowly then faster and harder. Her moans were getting louder as she was close to climaxing. She was so very close, then Pein stopped. Maggie moaned in disagreement. He slid his cock to her entrance and then slammed it in, causing the 'Death Angel' to scream at the top of her lungs, which didn't stop Pein. He continued to slam into her, earning more moans and screams. Maggie was breathless and gasping for air in bewteen her loud moans. She decided to claw at his back to get more of a reaction out of him. Pein felt as if cold nails had ripped open his back, and he absolutely loved it. He moaned loudly and cummed inside of Maggie; he only paused for a minute before continuing on with his brutal attacks on her body. Maggie and Pein collapsed after at least three hours of their version of rough sex. (ex. whips, chains, knives, swords, etc...) Pein rolled off of Maggie and let out a deep sigh.

"I just wanted to let you know, Happy Birthday." Pein murmured nodding off to sleep as Maggie looked at him.

_'How did he know that it was my birthday?'_ Maggie quizzed herself. "ANITA!" Maggie threatened lowly.

Maggie soon fell asleep on Pein's chest. This was the most unforgettable birthday she had ever had, not to mention the fact that Pein was still in trouble for sending Anita and herself on the seductive mission in Sound. They both vowed to never go back there without blowing up the whole country.

* * *

_**Anita: *dashes back in* Arigatou for reading and hope you liked it. Please R&R. It would be greatly appreciated. :D Ja for now *dashes away again***_

**_Maggie: *runs by chasing sister*_**


End file.
